


Electric Touch

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Has Ruined My Life [38]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU, reader is an assassin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Everyday you hope your soulmate can forgive you.





	Electric Touch

You were normal. Completely and utterly normal. At least that's what you told yourself. Your soulmate had to be normal too, then. You stared at the little symbol on your palm. It was a crown, but it was bloody. Your hand shook as you closed your fist. You lowered your fist into your lap, leaning against the wall. Shaking, you looked up, into the barrel of a gun. A shot echoed through the building. 

You awoke with a gasp, marked hand shooting up to your forehead. No hole, no sticky blood. Nothing. Just a dream. You were shaking as you stood up and went into the bathroom. Dark circles were under your eyes, your face looked pale. You turned the water on and washed your face. You heard a ding from your room. Probably a text message. Slowly, you walked back into your room. Your hand was shaking as you reached for the phone. You had been right, it was a text message. "I have a mission for you. You need to hunt a guy named Moriarty down and kill him without anybody noticing. Be quick and quiet. He's ruthless, so you should be too. Text me when you've finished" A blank expression found its way onto your face. You decided to lock up any emotion as soon as you pulled on your gloves. "Forgive me, soulmate. I'll stop when I meet you"

You were sneaking through the halls, your target only a few rooms away from you. He was a maniac, but so were you. Your job was to kill people. You had been stalking your target, memorizing each and every detail about him. Of course, you didn't grow attached. Only an amateur would do that. And you were a professional. You had your knife in hand, making no sound at all. He was smart, he would notice just about anything. You had to be careful. He was just another life you took. Another blank page in your life. Your mask dented slightly with every silent breath you took. You peeked into the room. His back was to you. Perfect. You lined up your silenced gun, aiming for his head. He gestured wildly with his hand. You froze. There, on his palm, was the same sign that you had. The gun clattered to the floor.

He turned, but he didn't look shocked, nor did he look scared. "Well, hello there, (YN)" He seemed happy. Why? You had just attempted to kill him! And yet, you couldn't speak, only stare at his hand as he approached you. He was your soulmate. You had just attempted to kill your soulmate! You had stalked him all day. Tears welled up in your eyes. You gloves were pulled off of your hands, and he took the one with the mark. His touch sent electricity up your spine, and the first tears escaped your eyes. His finger traced the outline of your mark. He pulled your hand to his mouth to press a kiss against your palm, and you sobbed loudly. His other hand cam up to your face and pulled your mask away from you. "I'm so-so-sorry!", you cried. He pulled you into a hug. "I know. And I'm sorry I had to put you through this." That confused you. "W-what? What are you talking about?" He tightened his grip on you. "Moriarty?", you tested his name carefully. "I hired you to kill me. I wanted you to see me, finally, after me watching you for years. I've known that we're soulmates for years now." Shakily you wrapped your arms around him, digging your nails into his back. "It's okay", you whispered. His answer was immediate. "It's okay"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
